Isoflavones are one type of the many anticarcinogens found in soybeans; their roles in lowering cancer incidence in populations consuming legume products are unknown. The hypothesis to be tested is that soya food processing, frequencies of soya food intake, sex, age, and/or dietary habits (ethnicity) will affect isoflavone levels in blood and tissues. The long term objective is to understand the quantitative relationship of soybean product consumption and cancer reduction.